


Dear Diary (Entry III)

by EnInkahootz



Series: Goose's Diary [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), References to the deaths that occurred in Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Goose writes in her diary following the events ofAvengers Infinity War.





	Dear Diary (Entry III)

Today a lot of Earthlings turned into dust and blew away. It was really strange. I snuck around trying to work out what had happened. It’s easy to do that kind of thing when you’re small and quiet and stealthy and no one realizes that you’re actually a huge threat. Pretty hilarious how dumb everyone on Earth is. It’s so cute though. They are clumsy idiots, but I like Earthlings, and nobody harms them but me!

I found out someone named Thanos is to blame. I found out where he is too. Boy, is he going to get eaten tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The diary entries in this drabble collection are not titled in order of occurrence; the titles are just the order I write them in.


End file.
